SUMERTIME TABOO
by Makimachi Motoko
Summary: Johnny had forbid too much closeness between the 4 best friends for too long. Now, they are told to spend two weeks almost completely alone together as a mini-unit in Hawaii. How will Kame, Jin, Ryo and YamaPi cope? Pairings: AkameRyoPi


Chapter 1- Weeek!

The polls were in, the votes were counted, and only the four most involved were surprised at the outcome. What Johnny's fans wanted most was a special, temporary unit comprised of the two most popular members of both NewS and KAT-TUN. Akanishi Jin, Kamenashi Kazuya, Yamashita Tomohisa and Nishikido Ryo were sent off to spend a week in Hawaii, where the four were to shoot 3 inevitably hit PVs for 3 inevitably hit singles, and feign a fun and innocent vacation.

None of them could think of anything harder to accomplish.

_Sharing a room with Jin, huh_? Kame wasn't sure how he felt. It's not as if things were like they used to be. The boundary of what was "safe", what was "ok" was muddled. It used to be so natural. Listening to his heart, not thinking, not analyzing or judging when he was with his best friend… it was so easy. And then came the rumors. The stares the other Jimushou bore into their skulls. The whispers, the giggles, and eventually, the warning from Johnny himself. There was a limit to friendliness in showbiz. Most of your market worth was your sex appeal, and anything you did to jeopardize this was your instant end. So things became awkward. They tried to keep their distance, but they knew eachother's loneliness, the longing, the looming, crushing sense of incompleteness. And Jin began to change. He got sexier by the year, enslaving women with a simple gaze. He left Kame for America without much of a warning, and no goodbye. The shorter man feared his friend no longer needed him, no longer cared for him. Out of both frustration and a hurt pride, he played along too. And now, Johnny schedules them together in the same room. In Hawaii. The anxiety was too much.

"Yo."

Tall, smooth and relaxed, the sex idol throws open the door to room 315 and collapses on his respective bed. Kame looks up from magazine, and nods in acknowledgment.

"3 hours before filming, huh… they sure know how to give us both too much and not enough free time, huh?" Akanishi Jin continues.

Kame tried hard to avert his gaze. He will not –_can not_- be sucked into those eyes again. "I know what you mean. Enough time to get wet, shower, and get ready again, but not enough time to swim. Enough time to see a movie but not enough time to get to the theater and back. I've come to wonder if he just likes fucking with us."

"I've known that he does for a long time." Jin's tone turned serious.

Shock. Kame lifts his eyes to meet those of KAT-TUN's A, and is instantly entranced but the heavy suffering that exudes from them. _He couldn't mean…._

Thoughts were interrupted by the sudden thrust of the door.

"Ji~n~~ come on! Let's go swimming!! Let's go let's go!" Yamashita Tomohisa, tall, buff and yet adorably bright-eyed, surveys the room. "Why don't you come too Shuuji-kun! Maybe you'll see some of the shrimp you love so much!"

"Pi, are you forgetting we're filming in three hours?" Akanishi replies, slightly annoyed and very amused.

"If we are late, were late. It's not like they can start without us."

"Point taken."

"Well, Shuuji, you coming?" Pi asks, wide-eyed and incredibly rabbit-like.

"Um, well, I think I should say here. My hair takes forever to style after all…"

"Please please please!! Ryo's coming too! And he begged me to bring you too!"

Nishikido Ryo, dark haired, lean and sexy, barges into room 315 with a face as red as Marylyn Monroe's painted lips. "I… said… NOTHING… like that."

"Oh don't be shy~~~ How come no one is honest anymore?" YamaPi's eyes shift between Kame and Akanishi. "Especially you two. EVERYONE knows you are DYING to get into eachother's pants. You can't EVEN lie about it."

"What?" _Is that true?_ Kame wonders. He's not sure whether to be more shocked about the fact that he's so obvious, or that Jin possibly wants him too.

"Johnny's not _here_ right now. It's just us. Things should be how they used to be. The four of us. Anywhere and everywhere. Together. Always. That's how things should be, that's how they are meant to be."

"Pi…" Akanishi is speechless.

_Sigh_ "oh well. At least I have two weeks to beat some sense into you. For now, let's go swimming."

No one argues.


End file.
